


Stargazing

by tinyspocko



Series: Starry Room [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fluff, Once again way too much fluff, family au, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyspocko/pseuds/tinyspocko
Summary: How do you think a little road trip with a little Yeri would be like?





	Stargazing

"Are you _sure_ you know where we are?"

"Yes!" Looking down at the phone and every option available while looking at a big map of all the available roads to take, Irene answers the girl driving.  "Well, I may be a little lost.."

"Mom are we there yet?" The little girl asks her mother, for the tenth time that day.

"Not yet sweetie, just a little more okay?" Irene answers her daughter and turns to look at Wendy driving the three of them on their very first trip as a family.

They have been planning this trip for quite a while, they wanted to bring Yeri to their first real stargazing and camping trip. Irene loved camping and looking at the stars, they used to do this a lot back when they were dating, unfortunately they never went outside from their own gardens while doing so, but now with a new addition to their little date they wanted to level it up more and go for a real experience camping at a new place.

It wasn't that far away from their home, maybe a litte more than 3 hours. Wendy found it online and thought it would be a good idea to have as a family memory, but now thanks to her wife (who really can't understand technology a lot, clicking everything on the map app causing them to get _a little_ lost) they didn't know where they were.

"You know, I thought because you couldn't drive you would at least, I don't know, help me navigate but I guess that's impossible for you too, huh?" Wendy threw a smirk at her wife at the side, going back to watch the road quickly, safety first.

"Now don't get sassy with me Son Seungwan."  Irene gave up on the phone, pouting and leaving it on her lap. 

"Are we lost?" The six year old girl at the back turned to look at her mom, a worried look plastered on her face.

"No, we're not sweetie, don't worry" Irene tried giving her best reasurring smile to her daughter.

"No, we just don't know where we are" Wendy snorted, still having a little fun in teasing Irene (How can someone not know how to use the maps app?).

"Are we?" The little girl opened her eyes to look from her mother to her mommy, waiting for an answer.

"Now stop that Wendy!" Irene slapped her wife's arms, and trying to calm her daughter that looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm joking Yeri, we're okay" Wendy looked from the rearview at her daughter and gave her a smile, then turning to Irene to whisper "But we're stopping to check where we are." 

"I think we can stop by the next restaurant on the road and get some food" Irene looked at the clock on the car, thinking it was time her daughter got hungry.

—

"Yeri baby, can you lend me my phone?" Wendy said, making a turn and stopping right in front of a restaurant.

"But I'm about to set a new record..." Yeri pouted and kept playing with her mommy's phone, not even sparing a glance at her.

"Yeah but your mommy needs the phone right now Yeri " Irene unfastened her seat belt and began getting everything necessary, like her bag and Yeri's sweater.

"Ugh, you made me lose" Pouting, the girl reluctantly gave the phone back to Wendy, trying to get rid off her seat belt herself and failing to do so.

While Irene got out of the car and opened the door to the back seats to help her daughter and put a sweater on her too, Wendy checked the map app on her phone. "Aha!" The woman exclaimed. "We're not that far if we take the next exit a few miles from here."

“That’s good then.”

“Yeah, don’t think you’re off the hook with that” Wendy got out of the car and circled it, coming at the back where Irene was helping her daughter zip her sweater so she wouldn’t be cold. “I have a lot to tease you with now”.

“Please, it wasn’t that bad.” Irene finished her work on Yeri and held her hand, ready to walk towards the restaurant’s entrance. “You said so yourself, we’re not that far”

“Mom, I need to pee” Yeri held Irene’s shirt to make the older focus on her instead of her mommy.

“Let’s go to the bathroom then” 

“I’ll look for a table meanwhile” Wendy semi-screamed, watching Irene and her daughter run with their hands clasped and hearing a faint ‘Hold it in, we’re close!’.

Wendy entered the restaurant and sat on one of the tables next to the big window. The place seemed kind of lonely, apart from one table where a man was sitting there eating, and some waitresses going around, ‘maybe there’s not a lot of people at this hour on this route’, Wendy thought.

While looking outside by the window in look of her wife and daughter currently at the restroom, a woman appeared seemingly out of no where, making Wendy jump a little.

“Welcome! Here’s the menu and I’ll come back in a few to take your order”

The blonde woman, who seemed to be a waitress by the looks of the uniform she was wearing, went back to the kitchen, leaving Wendy alone to read the menu in front.

While Wendy thought the woman was way too excited and found it kind of weird, she shrugged and started reading the menu and chosing all the plates for her family so they wouldn’t need to wait too much and be back on the road soon, before it got too dark.

The waitress (‘Nayoung’, Wendy read it on the name tag she was currently wearing) came back with a notepad to take her order.

“What will you be having, ma’am?” The girl smiled too big, making Wendy return the smile, even if it felt awkward for her.

“Uh, Can you get me 2 burgers and one chicken salad?” Wendy said, still scanning the menu.

“Wow, hungry are we?” The girl, Nayoung said, moving her eyebrows up and placing a smirk on her face.

That got a blush out of Wendy, who quickly explained it wasn’t all for her. “No, no, I’m not eating all of it!”

“Ah, and here I was thinking you might want company” Nayoung pouted playfully, making Wendy stammer on her words. Was this person really openly flirting with her? “I guess you’re on a trip with friends?”

“Ah, not really, you see I’m on a trip with my family”

“With the pops? I didn’t know there was so much to do around here with the family”

“No, not my parents, I mean-“

Wendy was cut off suddenly by Irene, sitting next to her and planting a kiss on her cheek. “I’m back, babe”

“Gross!” Yeri exclaimed, getting on the chair opposite them. “Mommy you’re all red now”.

A look of realization crossed on Nayoung’s face and she apologized immediately, saying that their orders would be out quickly and excused herself to leave them alone.

“What was that?” Wendy whispered to Irene, once she got her phone out and gave it to Yeri, who wanted to see if she could break her record now.

“I saw what she was doing” Irene shrugged and looked the opposite way, trying to ignore Wendy.

“But you never do that, that was a first” Wendy whispered again, trying to get her wife to look at her. “Are you mad?”

“No...” Irene turned to look at her with a pout, but quickly sighed “But you know, you could have told her you were taken”

“And I was going to, It’s not my fault she misunderstood when I said fam-“

“I can hear you both” Their daughter said, making a face without looking up from the phone. “Why are you being gross again”

“Yeri!” Both yelled at the same time. “Don’t talk to your parents like that” Irene scolded her daughter.

“When did she grow up so much, I still remember when she would only say ‘mom’ and hold onto us by the neck” Wendy said dramatically, wiping an invisible tear under her eye, making Yeri roll her eyes.

"You're being dramatic" Yeri continued playing her games.

Once their food arrived, they kept talking about the activies that they would get to do once they arrive on the camping site and Yeri, reluctantly, stopped playing on her mommy's phone, so she could give her hamburger a big bite, getting ketchup all over her mouth making Irene having to wipe it with a napkin.

"Has Joy contacted you yet?" Wendy asked Irene, holding onto Yeri's hands, making her way out of the restaurant after paying.

"I don't have any phone calls or texts from her... I guess everything went well?"

"Mmm, let's call her once we have some time later at night, all right?" 

"Yeah, I bet she's going to need someone to annoy over the phone after today" Irene chuckled, getting Yeri back into her seat in the car.

"Well, it is their special day after all"  Wendy laughed.

\--

"So... the waitress huh?"

"Oh my god, I thought you forgot about it?"

"Yeah, yeah I did" Irene nodded playfully, looking at the opposite side from Wendy.

Wendy stayed silent, contemplating what to say. Irene was never the jealous type, there really wasn't anything to be jealous about, she always displayed her affection towards her wife, it was something Wendy was born into, being cheesy and over affectionate towards those that she cared about, and Irene loved that, and knew Wendy was sincere, so this sudden topic of jealousy was a big shock to her. Maybe she needed to pay more attention to Irene?

"You know I'm joking, right?" Irene laughed and finally gave in, looking at Wendy's face after a few minutes of silence, having mercy on her wife.

"Jesus, I seriously didn't know what was going on with you" Wendy laughed and turned to look at Irene for a moment, before looking back at the front.

"Not your fault you're such a catch" Irene shrugged, trying so hard to stay serious delivering the lines but failing to do so and erupting in laughter.

"Are you making fun of me?"  

"No, no I just coundn't contain my laughter at how cheesy that sounded, I don't know how you do it."

Irene proceeded to turn the radio on and put on some music on low volume, as to not wake Yeri up from the nap she was having at the back seat.

"It's a born trait" Wendy proudly said, smirking towards Irene "That and the fact that they're only for you"

"See! you did it again!"

Wendy could only laugh as Irene looked everywhere but her, cheeks painted red.

\--

Once they saw the campsite getting near, they got ready to make all the payments and waking a groggy Yeri up, informing her that they have arrived.

Making the payment was easy as they had previously reserved a place, and apparently not a lot of people were in a camping mood this weekend because the site seemed to be kind of lonely, once or two families going around the place. (That and also the woman on the counter showing she really didn't care for the job).

But everything went well and they proceeded to make their way towards the spot they'd be spending the time for the night, Yeri finally opening her eyes enough to notice where she was and began to get quite excited, wanting to leave the car already and run, being in the car for 3 hours was kind of exhausting for a kid her age, she really wanted to exercise and use her energy already.

The moment they parked, Yeri opened the door and began running around looking at everything in astonishment, she may go out a lot with her mother's back home, the park, the mall, at her friend's and more, but this was the first time she was out of the city and she found it fascinating.

Wendy opened the trunk of the car and got the tent out, it was her job to do it seen as Irene was pretty much preoccupied with watching Yeri and playing a little around with her. It wasn't a big of a deal, she used to do this a lot with Irene, but it's been so long that she needed a little help in remembering how to do it.

Irene realized her wife was struggling with the tent and told Yeri to stop playing tag for a little while to help mommy, and while Yeri wasn't really of much help, Wendy was glad for it, Irene assisting in making her memory work and finally putting the tent next to their parked car.

They still had more time before it got really dark and start their plan to see the stars with one of the telescopes Wendy brought along, so they decided to start a campfire and roast marshmallows, making a warmth ambience with the music playing from Irene's phone.

It felt nice to have this calm and happy date along with their daughter and they couldn't be more content by the fact that Yeri was also a star lover, making this the perfect family date for them.

"Should we make the phone call to Joy, or would she ignore us?" Wendy asked.

"We can try, but if everything went well, which I'm sure it did, then she'll be too busy at the moment" Irene chuckled and got her phone out ready to dial Joy's number.

It took a few rings for Joy to answer the call with a bright "Hello!"

"Hey, how are you?" Irene softly said. "How did it go?"

The phone call went silent for a moment, but Irene knew her best-friend enough by now to realize that the silence meant a smile was plastered on her. If Joy was anything but happy she would show it with no shame, but being happy left the younger one speechless.

"It went perfect!"

"Joy I'm so happy for you both!" Irene couldn't contain her excitement, you could see a big smile on her, genuinely happy for her best-friend.

"Is Seulgi with you right now?" Wendy had been listening to the whole thing so far, and wanted to ask if her good friend Seulgi was still with Joy celebrating.

"Yeah, she's next to me"

"Congratulations you both!!" Wendy yelled into the phone. "It was time!"

The only thing Irene and Wendy could hear was a faint "Thank you" and they assumed it was from Seulgi, probably still blushing over the events of the day.

"What's going on?" Yeri got up from her seat and walked towards her mothers, curious as to what they were talking about.

"Is that little Yeri?" Yeri could hear Joy from the phone.

"It's me Aunt Joy!" 

"How are you princess?"

"We're about to see the stars!" Even if Joy couldn't physically see Yeri, she knew the kid was jumping up and down, the sound of her voice too excited and she couldn't help but smile at the image of it.

"That's amazing Yeri!"

"We'll leave you so you can enjoy your night guys" Irene talked now, making sure her voice sounded playful, teasing their best friends, (it was her turn now, after all these years of taking Joy's teasing over her relationship with Wendy).

"Don't think I'm gonna deny that!" Joy laughed "See you later, and Yeri you'll tell me all about the stars when I see you next, okay?"

Yeri answered an 'Okay' before going back to eating marshmallows, Joy ending the call.

"Mom, are we gonna watch the stars now?" Yeri, having finished her 3rd marshmallow asked, looking between Irene and the telescope currently sitting on the top of the car waiting to be set up.

"All right, all right" Wendy chuckled and got up from her sitting position to start getting everything ready for them while Irene went to the car for some blankets seeing as the weather was starting to get chilly and even the help of the campfire wouldn't be enough (Let's just say Irene just didn't want her daughter to catch a cold).

Yeri wanted to help her mommy set up the telescope and Wendy let her, teaching her daughter how to do it so in the future she could do it by herself.

They had a nice night, watching stars and pointing out constellations that Irene knew by heart and sharing stories about it, at one moment Irene looked at her wife and daughter having a conversation about the story of one constellation, Wendy acting everything out by the detail having Yeri mesmerized and Irene smiled, thinking about how lucky she was, to have a family like this.

Back when they were still in college, she always believed Wendy was _the one_ , but she never really thought it was going to come like this, with a family of their own, a daughter and happiness in all the little things that surrounded them.

But she wouldn't ask for anything else.


End file.
